


Stranger Things Advent Calander 2017

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I wish you all a merry Christmas, Multi, Other, Soooooooooo much fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: Basically 25 oneshots of Christmas fluff with all our favourite characters.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I did one of these last year, but for the BBC show Class, which you should watch cause it's awesome!!! My friend told me i should do this fandom this year, so here I am. Lets get started!

1st December

El had heard the boys and Max gush excitedly about Christmas since the beginning of November, but she was still slightly confused as to what it was. She sat now, in the Wheelers' warm basement, with one of Mike's sweatshirts on, watching them as they played a game of D&D. Max sat with her, playing with her hair, which was almost chin length now. 

The girls had become fast friends once Eleven had been told that Max really WASN'T, AT ALL interested in Mike. They sat in El's rebuilt blanket fort, admiring not only their boyfriends', but the intricacy of the game. "Max," El started suddenly, startling the other girl.

"Yeah?"  
"What IS Christmas?" Max chuckled, and let Eleven turn to face her. "Mike told you about the religious history of it, right?" El nodded. Something about God, and a baby and a star. She vaguely remembered it. "Well, because the baby Jesus was given presents, people exchange presents as a sign of that. But we also decorate trees and our houses." Max paused, scrunching her nose in confusion. "I don't know why we do THAT bit though." El giggled at that, and Max chuckled too. 

"It's fun though, right?" Max nodded enthusiastically. "Lots if fun." She looked back over at the boys, who were cheering because they had completed the quest. El followed her line of sight. "Especially with these doofs!" Both girls burst into laughter.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jonathan have some Christmas fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be short as i am absolutely exhausted from wandering round a convention all day. Hope this is passable.

2nd December 

Will was never a big fan of Christmas movies. Or Christmas in general, to be fair. But when he walked into the living room at 2'o'clock in the morning on the 2nd of December and saw his big brother curled up on the couch watching"It's a wonderful life", Will forgot those things. He had just woken up from a particularly bad nightmare, and the house was FREEZING. 

He wandered closer, and slowly, Jonathan registered another presence. He looked at hos little brother, who was currently shivering and yawning at the same time, and lifted up the blanket. Will went straight for it, climbing on top of his brother and pulling the blanket close. 

Jonathan smiled down at the head that rested on top of his chest, and cuddled him close. Will was asleep before the end.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve & Dustin decorate his house and talk....and possibly sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, another short one today as am still at the con. Hope that's what okay, and i hope you enjoy. x

3rd December

"Okay, what is this SUPER emergency that I absolutely NEED to help you with?" Steve stood in the threshold of Dustin's house. Said boy was looking at him, a panicked expression on his face, and panting heavily. "Come in." Dustin let him in, and Steve was relieved to see no signs of an evil monster around, and wondered what could possibly have caused Dustin's panic. 

"So..." Dustin started. "My mom is coming back from Pontiac, where she's been staying with some friends, and I promised her that the house would be completely covered in Christmas Decorations, and, well, it's not!" He finished with a flourish. Steve wasn't surprised that THIS was Dustin's big emergency. "Okay," he sighed. "What do you want me to do?" Dustin gave him a look if surprise, as of he'd expected Steve to just laugh and leave him. 

"Um...lights? Everywhere you can put them?" Steve nodded, and began unboxing the lights. Dustin began hanging ornaments and tinsel up, and the worked in silence until Dustin put the radio on. 'Jingle Bell rock' began playing, and Dustin softly sang the words to himself. Steve then began to sing, and they both got louder, in the end singing to each other with tinsel wrapped around them as they completed their work. They were very pleased with it, and high-fived. And when Dustin's mum got home, she was pleased with it too.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopper lets El decorate a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again as I am feeling very ill, and VERY tired. Hope you enjoy. x

4th December

El had gone on and on at Hopper about Christmas decorations, but she had never actually expected him to get any for the cabin. But when she opened her bedroom door, she found a small tree standing in the centre of the room surrounded by battered cardboard boxes. She let out a squeal of excitement, and rushed towards it before Hopper's booming voice stopped her. "Breakfast first kiddo. Then the tree." Eleven sighed, but went to the table. She wolfed down her waffles in record time, and went straight back to the tree. She remembered the photographs Mike and the boys had shown her of what Christmas trees were supposed to look like, and she was determined to create something like one of them.

She began to rifle through the boxes, pulling out lengths of tinsel, and odd baubles, and small unique glass decorations. She handled each thing carefully, and began to decide the right places for them. Hopper dropped down on the couch with the newspaper and watched her from the corner. El carefully placed the tinsel and lights around the tree, and then began to hang the delicate baubles one by one. They spent the rest of the morning in a peaceful silence. 

Maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all, thought Hopper.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Mike decorate the basement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooooo sorry guys. I only realised I hadn't posted this morning!! I was really ill yesterday with a a very bad cold and headache, so bad i got sent home from school. So, 2 chapters in one day. So sorry guys, forgive me. x  
> P.S. Short, sorry.

5th December

The Wheelers basement was always warm to El. It had a very homely feel, with the warm glow cast by the lamps and the battered sofa. El loved being there. She loved it even more when Mike was there too. 

They sat cuddled up in the corner of the sofa, wrapped in a thick knitted blanket that Mike's grandma had apparently made for his mom when she was pregnant. "Mike," El started, noticing how little Christmas decoration the basement had received. "Why don't we decorate the basement?" He looked at her in surprise, and met wide, imploring brown eyes. 

"Sure." He shrugged. "Why not?" he untangled himself, racing up the stairs to grab a box of decorations. He returned and saw El standing at the bottom of the stairs, eagerly waiting for him. He laughed and dumped the box on the sofa. "Go on then." he nodded at her. She bounced and dived into the box. He watched her as she decided what was going where, and helped when she demanded it of him. By the end if their decorating fest, they collapsed on the sofa exhausted. Sleepily, Mike glanced at their work. It was pretty impressive, and he felt adoration for El shoot through him. He looked down and saw her asleep on his shoulder. Mike smiled and pulled the blanket over them. They both fell asleep surrounded by the glow of multi-coloured Christmas lights, with smiles on their faces.


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen finds Mike and El's hard work from yesterday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, sorry. Here's today's actual chapter. Enjoy. x

6th December

The boys - and just the boys - sat in Mike's basement, looking around in awe at all the decorations that Mike and El had put up the other day. "Wow." That came from Will. Mike sighed and got out his folder. "Guys?"  
"Hmm?" Was the only response he got. He rolled his eyes. "D&D, anyone?" They all turned to him at that, and he got out several sheets of paper. "So, Dustin, what's your character going to be this time?"

*******************************

When Karen peeked her head in to check on them, she heard music and lots of laughter. Quietly trailing down the stairs, she looked into the basement and gasped. Along all the walls were Christmas lights, hung with care over poster and picture frames. There was tinsel wrapped around the banister that she hadn't noticed, and paper snowflakes, some coloured and some not, stuck in random places. There were also bits of tinsel draped around each of the boys chairs, and a plastic silver tree in the middle of the table. The blanket fort that sat in the corner had Christmas lights framing it too, and it contained for very amused teenage boys. "You boys okay?" she called out.   
"Fine mom!"  
"All good Mrs Wheeler!"  
"Fine Mrs Wheeler!"  
"Fine, thank you, Mrs Wheeler!"  
She smiled as she got all the responses at the same time and left the boys to it. She was glad that they were enjoying themselves. She'd have to ask Mike about when he managed to put up all those lights though.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Mike get Joyce in the Christmas spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again. But Mike and Will bromance is here!

7th December

Joyce sat contentedly on the sofa, a glass of wine in hand, watching Mike and Will laugh and dance around their small Christmas tree to cheesy Christmas music. The boys were twisting lights around the tree, minding the baubles that had been so carefully placed on the branches. "Maybe it would've been easier to put the lights on first." Will remarked, pursing his lips and looking at the tree thoughtfully. Mike snorted and looked at his friend. 

"Now you think of that?" Will laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "I'm not the only smart one here!" Mike turned to look at Joyce, who was watching the boys with amusement. "Mrs Byers, why did you not think of that?" Joyce laughed and Will sighed in mock annoyance.

"Why must you torment me Michael?" Mike laughed at his friend and continued to wrap the lights around the tree. Joyce was so glad that her youngest boy was finally laughing and joking. He had been through so much and deserved every bit of happiness he could get. All the kids did. Joyce came back to herself and took a sip of her wine.

She looked over and found one complete Christmas tree. And two thirteen year old boys, playfully slapping each other on the arms, their Christmas jumpers softening the blows. "Cut it out you two!" She remarked. The boys grinned cheekily at her, then came over to join her on the sofa. "Can we watch something mom?" Will asked.   
"Sure honey." Joyce handed him the remote and the TV came to life. This, Joyce thought, sat between two teenage boys as they found a cheesy Christmas movie, was a good life.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy rescues her little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again, but full of love. x

8th December

If anyone had told Nancy Wheeler a year ago that she would've been sat in her basement, braiding a young, telekinetic girl's hair, surrounded by her little brother and his weirdo friends, she would have laughed hysterically. Yet, here she was, sat behind El with Max, braiding the girls' dark locks and looking over as the boys laughed and joked. 

She chuckled as Mike was converged on by the others. They had descended into a tickle fight, and Mike was their target. The girls watched, safe from the blanket fort, as Mike was ruthlessly attacked, and screamed his surrender. 

Max tutted and rolled her eyes at them, and El giggled as her boyfriend tried to escape the human pile. Nancy, however, decided, in a moment of sisterly compassion, to save her little brother. She got out of the fort and moved to where the boys made a sweaty mess of limbs. Carefully, she helped Will up from the pile, then preceded to grab Dustin, then Lucas, and rescue Mike. "Thank you." He panted, and gave her a toothy smile. Nancy just smiled, and walked back to the fort. 

She then sat down and went back to braiding El's hair and taking Christmas themed bows from Max to put in it.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and El bond a bit.

9th December

Max had never really had a female friend before. In, fact, she'd never really had a friend before, full stop. It was cool, hanging out with the boys and all, but it was AWESOME to have a female friend to hang around with. 

She and El sat in her room, just the two of them. Her mom had left her a tray of cookies and milk on Max's desk, and El sat, nibbling in one. "El," Max started nervously. The girl looked at her, and smiled around the cookie. "Mmm?"   
"I was wondering whether, well, whether you would use your insane decorating skills to help me decorate my Christmas tree?" El's face light up as she stuffed the rest of the cookie down and ran to Max's door.

Max laughed - El looked like an excited puppy who had been told it could finally go for a walk. "I take it that's a yes?" The other girl nodded, and smiled, and they left to go to the living room. Max decided that she liked having friends. A lot.


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve babysits. Enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly forgot!!!!!! Sorry, here's a short one before bed!
> 
> P.S. Those of you that haven't watched Gremlins, do, it is a GREAT Christmas film, and just a great film in general.

10th December

Steve never thought that he would end up babysitting kids to earn himself money. As it was, that's exactly what he was doing right now - looking after six troublesome teenagers as they all ran amok in his large house. His parents were away, so at least he didn't have to explain this to them. He watched as Dustin and Lucas rolled around on the floor, acting like complete idiots, and the other's rolling their eyes from the safety of the couch. Max and Will sat side by side, both sighing at the same time at their friends' wild antics. Mike sat at the edge, with El between his legs and leaning against his chest, smiling fondly at the two doofs down on the floor. Steve went to break it up, having had enough of them. "Quit it guys. Seriously." He broke them apart, and pushed them towards the couch.

Turning back around, he flipped on the TV and found the channel he wanted. Sudden music blasted from the screen, quietening the bickering kids as they looked to the screen in surprise. Gremlins started, and they all cheered enthusiastically, bar El, who was transfixed to the television, having never seen the movie before. Steve smiled, proud of himself, and congratulated himself with a drink of his dad's finest whiskey. "Nice one Harrington." he murmured to himself, looking at where the kids sat, huddled on his large sofa, staring at his TV. He was right. He was a damn good babysitter.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terrible person, I know. Here's 3 chapter's at once - very short though. Sorry guys! x

11th December

Dustin had decided that a Christmas themed game of Dungeons & Dragons was a good idea. Of course, he had been very wrong. Evil elves and a skeleton Santa had made the whole game more creepy than fun, especially with Will's realistic drawings. Max and El, yet again watched from the safety of El's warm blanket fort, giggling about god knows what, Mike thought sullenly. He was still sat at the table, even though the game had basically devolved into Dustin and Lucas fighting about what a stupid idea the game had been in the first place. Mike looked to Will, who had moved to the blanket fort to doodle in peace. He shot Mike a quick smile and went back to doodling. 

"No, Lucas, it was a great idea! Just because you guys-" Mike stood up, and flew out of the basement to get a glimpse of snow out of the window. "SNOW!" He yelled down the stairs. They all came up to stare out the window with him. "And not the fun kind!" Moaned Lucas. "It's to deep to drive or bike home in." Mike smiled.  
"Call peace, you guys, and lets all stay here. Okay?" Dustin and Lucas nodded sullenly, but El was lit up at the idea of having a sleepover at Mike's house. 

"Mom!" Mike called, grinning widely at El.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El experiences snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep hating, I know I'm terrible. Really short.

12th December

When they all woke up in the morning, the first thing they did after a breakfast of Eggo's was rush out to play in the snow. They all started making snowmen, and snow angels, but quickly a snowball fight started. El watched curiously as her friends threw snow every which way at each other. Dustin ran over to her, panting. "Hey El!" He smiled, even as Lucas threw a snowball directly at his chest. "Dustin," she started as he turned to return Lucas' snowball to the chest with his own. "What is this?" she gestured to snow. "Well," Dustin started, unsure of what to say without confusing her.

"It's like, frozen rain, okay?" El nodded, understanding that "And it's cold, but fun to throw at people, especially Lucas and Mike." He grabbed her hand, pulling her toward the main warzone. "I'll show you." He smiled deviously. Payback time.


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3. Yay!
> 
> Short again though. :(

13th December

See, when Christmas had started, Mike hadn't immediately thought 'Let's explain Mistletoe to El'. actually, mistletoe hadn't even crossed his mind. And now, here he was, stood under a door in Lucas' house with El, with mistletoe hanging above them. El just had her adorable confused face on, and all his friends stood guffawing at him apart from Will, who gave him a sympathy smile. "Why are they laughing?" El asked, confused further when that got more laughter. "Because," Mike blushed, then gave her a quick whispered explanation. El blushed when she heard it. "So, we have to kiss?" Mike scratched his neck. "Ummm.....yeah." El nodded, and quickly pecked Mike's lips. Their friends wolf-whistled as El smiled at them. "Okay?" They were to busy laughing to respond.


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nancy and Jonathan define their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, another day missed!! Then 3 missed when I'm in London from Sunday till Tuesday!! I am a horrible person. But here you lovely lot are, two more chapters. Sorry!!!

14th December

Nancy hadn't really had any time to see Jonathan much, as her mother was keeping her busy helping her with baking cakes, and cookies and whatnot. It gave her some time to think about what had happened at Murray's. Of course, she wasn't a virgin - that wasn't the big issue. The big issue was - were they dating now? After they had done, well, THAT, did it automatically mean that they were a couple. Or did it have to be all official? It was at that moment that she heard a soft giggle from the living room and went to investigate. She found Mike and El snuggled up on the couch, clutching each other. Mike kept leaning over to tickle El's neck with his nose, causing her to giggle. Nancy smiled as she watched them, and it spurred her to do something. "Mom!" She yelled up the stairs, "I'm going out!"  
"Be back before ten!" Was all her mother shouted back in reply. Nancy grabbed her coat and keys, and started the walk to the Byers' house.

 

When she got there, she stood awkwardly on the porch, not sure what to do. Eventually, she knocked on the door timidly. To her relief and slight frustration, it was Jonathan who answered. He stood, gawping at her in confusion. "Can I come in?" Jonathan moved aside, letting her in before quietly shutting the door. Turning to her, he started "Nanc-" but was cut off by Nancy moving in for a kiss. Surprised, Jonathan kissed back, and moved down into the hallway. Luckily, Joyce had taken Will to the cinema to see a new movie with Dustin. They were alone. "Nancy," He started again, shoving her back slightly. "We can't do this every time we see each other." Nancy nodded sheepishly, refusing to look at him. 

Sighing, Jonathan lead her to the couch. "What did you want?" he asked gently. "To see you." her whispered reply was so quite, he nearly missed it. "Okay." Nancy looked at him - in shock. "Okay?" she parroted back. Jonathan smiled, and nodded. He got up to put on an old Christmas record of his mom's, and came back to sit on the couch with a still stunned Nancy. "Let's sit." In a move of bravery, he pulled her to him, and made it so her head was resting on his chest. After a while, Nancy relaxed, and leaned into him. "Does this mean we are a couple?" Jonathan smiled at that.   
"Of course." He felt Nancy's face morph into a smile too. "Merry Christmas."  
"Merry Christmas."


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two couples, double trouble. Dustin and Will should be glad they're single.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's today's chapter! As I said in the previous chapter, I will be away from Sunday to Tuesday, so you may or may not get chapters then depending on how bloody exhausted I am. For now though, here's another chapter!

15th December

After the sleepover of a couple of nights ago, the gang was once again all over a Mike's. They sat, as always, in the basement, a complex game of Dungeons and Dragons set out before the boys at the table. Max and El, as normal, were sat in the blanket fort, whispering to each other about god knows what. "I think we should sit with them." Max said, glancing mischievously over at Lucas, who sat, completely focused on the game. "But there are not enough chairs." El pointed out, tilting her head in confusion, her face looking ethereal in the glow of the Christmas Lights on the outside of the fort. "That's the point!" Max giggled. El very definitely did NOT understand what her friend was trying tell her. She sat there, trying to figure it out, until she felt Max's long hair brush her cheek and felt her whisper "It means, we're going to go and sit on our boyfriends' laps' to distract them!" El blushed, colour rapidly fanning out on her cheeks. "Max!" She hissed at the other girl. "We CAN'T DO THAT!" Max laughed at her fully, and shook her head. "Of course we can!"

She grabbed El's hand and pulled her out of the fort. The boys were still engrossed in their game, paying little attention to the girls. "Come on El, it's easy. Find your inner confidence. Max smiled an encouraging smile, at her, and dropped her hand. "Lets go." Eleven followed her, and watched as Max very promptly went over to Lucas, slung an arm around his shoulder and dropped into his lap. It stunned Lucas out of his game trance, and he smiled adoringly at his girlfriend. That gave El all the confidence she needed. She walked over to Mike, copied Max's style of putting an arm around his shoulders, and sank into his lap. Mike let out a slight "Hmmph!" sound as she fell on him, but put an arm around her back and the other over her legs. 

"Hey." He smiled up at her, teeth showing. El blushed and ducked her head into his neck. "Hi." Out f the corner of her eye, El registered that Lucas and Max had began very sloppy making out, just to gross out the others. Dustin began throwing die at them, finding small weapons from the board, and repeating a mantra of "Ewww, stop it guys, stop it, ewww!" Will just sat, smiling at his friends, and rooted around for some paper to doodle on. El felt Mike smile, and she did too. She couldn't help it. "What do you say we join Max and Lucas in completely grossing Dustin out?" Mike whispered to her. El's head shot up from his neck and looked at him in surprise. Mike was blushing, but still looking at her, the question hanging between them. Eleven nodded timidly, and Mike dove in for a quick peck. He went for another and another, until their kisses got to a level that they had never got to before. El was panting as she pulled away from Mike, but she was happy. She felt warm, and happy, and met Mike in the middle for another kiss. 

Both couples happily ignored Dustin as he kept complaining about how couples were disgusting to be around, happy in getting lost in kissing each other. Will smiled as he started drawing a new Will the Wise comic, silently agreeing with Dustin in his head, but finding it sweet and a little amusing too.


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Jonathan bromance. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be short as I am ill and exhausted. I will be away from tomorrow till Tuesday, so you may not get any chapters on these days. They will be posted when I'm back though. x

16th December

Steve was bored. Very bored. So when a knock came and he opened his door to four smiling nerds and Jonathan who had their hands full of boxes of Christmas decorations, he let them in. Which is how Steve Harrington ended up awkwardly standing next to his ex-girlfriends new boyfriend, putting up lights around his living room.

The boys were off god knows where, putting up other decorations,leaving Steve and Jonathan with cheesy Christmas songs. "Umm..." Steve broke the silence. Jonathan turned to him. "I'm sorry for last year man, I was a complete douche. I'm glad you and Nancy are together, you loom cute." Jonathan smiled.  
"Thanks." They went back to decorating in silence. "I forgive you." Steve smiled at that.


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the chapters that I missed while I was away. Hope you're all doing good. Short, sorry.

17th December

"Merry Christmas." Joyce looked up, startled, as Hopper leaned against her kitchen counter and handed her a brown parcel. She took it in one hand while continuing to stir the pot of tomato soup before her. "What's this?" Hopper chuckled. "Well, that would defeat the point of the present wouldn't it?" Hopper looked over to where Will, El and Jonathan sat on the living room floor, playing another game of Monopoly. El had won the last one, and was winning again. Jonathan vehemently protested against El winning again, while Will made fun of his older brother for being a sore loser.

Joyce sighed, and Hopper turned his attention back to her as she set down the spoon and unwrapped the parcel carefully. She gasped, and then laughed. A box of Christmas lights sat in her hands, and Joyce outright giggled. "Thanks Hop, so thoughtful." Hopper smiled at her smile, glad to see Joyce happy for once. He picked up the spoon and started stirring as she went to recruit the kids to help her with the lights.


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice skating and friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't post the promised chapters yesterday, I got caught up in doing stuff. Here they are now.

18th December

Lucas would never admit it, but Christmas was actually one of his favourite times of year. This was mainly because of all the fun tings you could do like snowmen building and, ICE SKATING! Lucas absolutely LOVED, LOVED, LOVED ice skating. He was the best at it in their small group, and therefore was the one who enjoyed it the most. When Hopper had said he would take them all ice skating, Lucas had cheered and rushed to the phone to get his mom's permission to go. Now, here he was, gliding across the ice as if he had never known anything different. Will and Max were shakily skating close to the edge, while Dustin skated more confidently in front of them. Mike, however, was with El, who was clinging to him and the side of the arena for dear life. 

Mike had tried to teach her, but he wasn't the best at this himself, and El had never done anything like this before. Deciding that they needed help, Lucas skated to them, and gently pushed Mike away. "Let me teach her Mike, you go and keep the others company." Mike looked dubious, but El's small nod of assent prompted him to go to the others. Lucas turned his attention to El, who shot forward to him. He caught her, holding her carefully around the waist to keep her upright. "Just follow my lead El." The girl nodded, but still looked terrified. "One foot, then the other." Lucas guided gently, and slowly, El began to move herself, at a very slow pace, clinging to Lucas' hand. He encouraged her, and she gradually became more confident. As she let go of his hand, she whispered a thank you. Lucas beamed, and went to go and show off to his friends once more.


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy Mike/Will/El friendship and presents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you lot are, another chapter. Mike/Will/Eleven friendship!

19th December

Mike had always believed that the best part of Christmas was not the presents, or the meal, but spending time together. Although his family was very conventional, a housewife mother, a strong and silent father, and their three perfect children - he had always loved Christmas because he got to spend quality time with his family. He could also spend quality time with his friends, and he walked into the living room to see Will and El curled up on the couch. "Hey guys." Mike threw himself down between them, causing them to bounce from the force of it.

"Mike!" Will complained, while El giggled at the boys behaviour. Mike grinned widely, and winked at El, causing her to giggle even more. Will got up, mock-pouting, and went over to the large bag he'd brought with him. Digging through it, he produced a box shaped gift and placed it under the tree. "For your parents." He directed at Mike. Mike smiled at his friend - Will always went all out on Christmas presents. Something that looked suspiciously like a stuffed animal, and another box came put for Nancy and Holly, and then Mike's gift. It too was a box, but Will had been known to place presents in boxes so that they were not easily guessed. Mike fell on his present as Will put it down, and Will and El chuckled at him. 

Carefully, Will handed Eleven her gift and she beamed at him, honoured to have gotten something from her newest friend. "Don't let him," He pointed at Mike, who had got up to rush upstairs to get his friends presents. "try and investigate it." El nodded and shared a grin with him as Mike came back down stairs. "This is for your mom." He handed a box to Will, and then another "And that's for Jonathan." Mike placed one last parcel on top, in a very weird shape. "And that's for you." Will smiled at his friend as he put the presents in his bag while Mike turned to his girlfriend and gave her two packages. "One for you and for Hopp." She smiled at his thoughtfulness and pecked his cheek making him blush. Will laughed, and they were all back on the sofa within a minute, having a tickle fight.


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Billy, being semi-good siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short guys sorry.

20th December

Max had never thought that that night when she got the best of Billy would ever help their relationship. But it had. He had mainly been avoiding her, not up to his usual tricks of pulling her hair, or calling her a "little shit". Every time they passed each other, he would look at the floor, and mumble "Excuse me." Today though, was different. Neil had decided to get rough with Susan, and Max had immediately defended her mother. Unfortunately, that resulted in Max being struck hard across the face. She had run into her bedroom and began to cry, cuddling her beloved old teddy bear to her chest. A soft knock made her look up, and she saw Billy's head poke through the door.

The lights on her bedroom wall cast a soft glow, and making the tinsel around her desk shine in different colours. Billy catiously sat down beside her and cast a look about his sister's room. It showed who she was and how she felt, and what she liked. Billy decided then and there, as he looked around the room and then too his little sister - yes sister - who was sniffling, that he would protect her from what he had suffered. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her, and wiped a tear away. "I won't let him do it again." He heard shouting start from down the hall, and got up to move to the radio that sat in Max's desk. "Fairytale of New York" was playing, and Billy turned it up loud so that it drowned out the argument. And suddenly, Max knew that she now had a big brother.


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El is BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORED!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will also be short, sorry.

21st December

El was bored. Very bored. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo bored, it was unbeliavable. Hopper had told her that she could have whatever she wanted, and that he would be home quick, after he'd got them what they needed for Christmas. But Hopper had been gone for a hour, and El could not decide what to do. She thought about watching some TV, but that seemed BOOOOORING! Also, reading, but she'd all ready read all the books that the Cabin contained. El just couldn't find a solution, she just WAS bored. She flopped down on the sofa, and looked around. BORED.

 

Twenty minutes later, Hopper returned to a Cabin that had books strewn on the floor, the TV on, paper full of colour stuck up all around the place and a definatley asleep Eleven who was curled up on the sofa. The chief chuckled, and dumped the food on the counter. He was glad to have missed another boredom fest.


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeler sibling fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cause I think that the Wheeler siblings would do this, just because. And like, where was Holly in season 2? It's like the Duffer brothers just forgot about the existence of the youngest Wheeler?! Hmmm.

22nd December

Holly was four now, meaning Christmas was beginning to become more fun for the Wheeler siblings. Nancy sat in front of the Christmas tree, the lights glowing, and the christmas lights around the room on to amuse the younger girl. Mike had come up from the basement and came to lean against the wall, watching as Nancy kneeled on the floor to play with Holly. So much had gone on, that Mike felt that he and Nancy had forgotten about little Holly. And he could see that his older sister was trying to fix that. Mike also knew that his parents were going through a very bad time, and that the tension between them affected everyone in the house, whether they knew why or not.

It wasn't fair to Holly to be affected by it, she was to young to know why it was happening. Mike watched as Nancy made the pink teddy bear, Daisy, if he remembered correctly, away from Holly, who held a blonde toy doll, aptly named Ella. The doll had a similar hairstyle to the one of the wig that Mike, Dustin and Lucas had found for El, and wore a pastel pink dress. Mike shook himself, and went to kneel next to Holly. Though he loved his little sister, he had never properly played with her before. Both Holly and Nancy looked shocked to see him, and he picked up another toy, this one a cuddly dog named Dip. He remembered this toy for one specific reason - he'd helped his mom pick it out for Holly as a Christmas present when she was two. "Hey, can I play?" He asked, smiling down at Holly. The little girl suddenly beamed at him and nodded. "Yes Mike, play!" Mike smiled at the four year old, dropping a kiss on her head, and preceded to join the game where Daisy and Ella were friends and adopted Dip as their dog and went on adventures. 

When Nancy and Mike heard their parents raised voices about ten minutes later, Mike put Christmas music on their stereo. He told Holly that Daisy, Ella and Dip were going to go to a Christmas dance, and Holly happily agreed. The three siblings danced with their toys, and giggled and laughed. Just like siblings should, especially at Christmas.


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group cuteness and Christmas movies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be short as I'm lacking inspiration.

23rd December

The group were once again together in the Wheelers' basement, as was normal for them. This time, they crowded around the TV, the couples sitting on the sofa, and Dustin and Will below them. Because it was so close to Christmas, the group had first played out in the snow for two hours, having a snow ball fight and making snowmen and angels. The then frozen teens had made their way inside to sit around the Christmas tree with hot chocolate made by Mrs Wheeler. Then, they had gone down to the basement and danced to Christmas songs on the radio together. Finally, at three 'o' clock in the afternoon, the group collapsed on the sofa, and Mike turned on the old TV, which was playing "Mickey's Christmas carol". 

The rest of the group began to complain, but when Mike shushed them and pointed to El, they all looked at the telekinetic girl. She was entranced in what was happening on the screen, and not paying attention to anyone. Mike's arm was still around her shoulder, and she ended up leaning back on his chest to watch the movie. The rest of the party quietened, and Max and Lucas took the opportunity to cuddle on their side of the worn sofa. Dustin rolled his eyes at the couple, making Will giggle. As they sat on the floor, Will by Mike and El, Dustin by Max and Lucas, they scooted close to one another, staring at the screen. Because, you know, they were the only ones who weren't in a ridiculous lovey- dovey relationship, cause they were normal smart nerds. At least, that's what Dustin believed.


	24. Day 24; Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas Eve in all the different households.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Merry Christmas Eve!! Here's our second to last chapter, so it's nearly over. So, thank you for sticking with me through my crap posting schedules and short chapters. I appreciate it all. xx

24th December  
CHRISTMAS EVE

Steve was bored. His parents were sat in the front room watching the TV and ignoring their son like always. Quietly, he slipped on his jacket and slipped out the house and got into his car to drive to Dustin's.   
So, when the doorbell rang, Dustin was not expecting a tired and lonely Steve Harrington on his doorstep. He let him into the living room where his mom smiled up at the older boy, used to his presence at her house. "It's nice to see you Steve."   
"Always a pleasure Mrs Henderson." Steve replied politely, smiling back at the woman. "Dusty, get some pillows and blankets for the sofa. Steve's staying here tonight." Dustin nodded and obeyed his mother, smiling at Steve who was sat on his couch, looking like the older brother he'd always wanted and never had. When he returned, Dustin dumped the pile of bedding at the end of the couch and curled up next to Steve. The older teen smiled down at the boy next to him, and sighed happily. This was the family he wanted.

 

Lucas, for once, was being a good big brother. He was cuddling Erica, and they were curled on the floor, his parents on the sofa behind. They were watching The Snowman, which Lucas always cried at, although he would never admit it. As 'Walking In The Air' came on, Erica began to sing, and instead of being horrible to her, Lucas joined in, and they both sang together. You know what, Lucas thought, he really did like Christmas. "Merry Christmas." He stated, and his family smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." They all responded, and Lucas felt happy in way he hadn't done in a while.

 

Max was surprised when Billy slipped into her room. She'd gone to bed early to avoid the oncoming fight that her mother and Neil were likely to have, but to see her brother try to avoid it was new entirely. He joined her on the bed, smiling when he heard Slade coming from her small radio. Max tentatively smiled back. Their relationship was still very new, and they had such a bad past that it would take a long time for them to fully trust one another. But for now, they sat on Max's bed listening to a Christmas song and relaxing like normal teenagers. "Merry Christmas." Max whispered, gently touching Billy's arm. "Merry Christmas sis." He whispered back.

 

The Byers and Hoppers had joined for one massive Christmas Eve celebration. El and Will were curled on the couch sleeping, completely exhausted after all the fun, and all the food. Jonathan was beside them, while Joyce and Hopper stood in the kitchen with beers, watching over the children. 'It's A Wonderful Life' was playing, and the Christmas lights were the only lights in the house, making it cosy and homely. Hopper watched with a fond smile as El sniffled and curled closer to Will's warmth, clutching his sleeve tightly. He suddenly felt a warm weight against his side and looked down to find Joyce leaning against him happily. He put an arm round her, and smiled. "Merry Christmas."

 

As was normal, Ted Wheeler was asleep in his La-Z-y Boy, and Karen was in the kitchen prepping for dinner tomorrow. However the Wheeler siblings were all in little Holly's bedroom, Holly curled up under the duvet and tucked under Mike's arm. Nancy sat on the side of the bed, reading "T'was the Night Before Christmas". Holly yawned slightly as Nancy neared the end, and then slid down after Nancy had kissed her forehead. Mike did the same and left the bed. "Night night Holly." Nancy whispered to the little girl. "Merry Christmas." Mike added softly, and Holly smiled sleepily. "Merry Chwistmass, Mike 'n' Nan." She replied before settling further under the covers. As the older two closed the door, the looked at each other and smiled. They were going to be okay. "Merry Christmas."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much guys, last chapter tomorrow. Merry Christmas!!!!


	25. The End

I'm sorry guys, I know I said I would post the last chapter on Christmas Day, but I was too busy enjoying myself and completely forgot. Then I felt very unwell yesterday, and didn't feel like it. So, I knew I had to do it today. But honestly, Christmas is over and I can't be arsed and I'm feeling very "Bah Humbug!", so no chapter. I'm so sorry to all who have enjoyed this fc and left comments and Kudos, but I'm honestly feeling not good, and I just want to use the rest of my holidays to rest as much as possible before I go back to the HELL of school and Year 11. But, to everyone reading Happy New Year, and I will be back with more Stranger Things fic's in the future. Have a great last 4 days of 2017 guys! All my love! x


End file.
